Saturn Girl (Baleka Hawran)
This article is about the Saturn Girl of 2035. For the Legion of Super-Heroes founding member, see Saturn Girl (Imra Ardeen). |Realname=Baleka Hawran |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=South African |Base= |Gender=Female |Height=5'3" |Weight=104lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Blonde (Dyed) |Marital=Single |Occupation=Unemployed |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Holiday Special 2009}} Saturn Girl is a South African superhero and founding member of the Justice League International. Her powers include telepathy and precognition History Baleka Hawran has been plagued by strange visions ever since she was a young girl - growing up in the slums of South Africa, she was without anyone to help her understand her meta-gifts and so was forced to master them alone. Slowly she learned she could peer into the minds of others, cast her eyes and voice far and wide, give people agonizing headaches and even force control of other people's bodies - and when she did, her hair shone brilliant white. Most remarkable, though, Baleka found that she was given dreams and visions which showed her the future - or at least, how the future would play out without her interference. Amongst the strange visions she saw was the recurring image of a blonde white girl, wearing a red-and-white superhero outfit with a yellow planet on her chest. Convinced a higher power was trying to guide her, Baleka copied the outfit and took on the name "Saturn Girl". Baleka is convinced her powers must be used for the betterment of mankind, and has traveled from Cape Town to Coast City to do what she can. Where she travels, a small contingent of almost cult-like nature tends to build up around her - her reputation for forseeing the future being seen by some not as a superhero but a divine gift. So far, Baleka has avoided the difficult question of dealing with this worship - does she encourage or shun these people? Baleka is a founding member of the Justice League International and was part of the battle against the White Martian Superman. Appearance Saturn Girl is a human female of African appearance. Her hair is cropped short and dyed a platinum blonde. (When she activates her powers, her hair glows white with energy.) Her outfit is a white and red catsuit, with a yellow Saturn logo in the center of her chest. Powers Saturn Girl is a highly skilled telepath. She can read minds, transmit messages on a state-sized area and telepathically attack people with mental blasts. She is also capable of extra-sensory perception and has enhanced telepathic defences. Perhaps her most famous power is her precognition, both in the short seconds-in-the-future "danger sense" fashion and also in a more long term "vision of the future" way. While not always crystal clear, such visions have aided her in the past including in preventing the assassination of Mari McCabe. Relationships Allies * Das Ritter Von Nacht, The Berlin Batman * Vixen, aka President Mari McCabe of Zambesi Enemies * Recon, South African mercenary * White Knight, American racist terrorist Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes